NO SOY ELLA
by Luzy Snape
Summary: Es posible que un fantasma destruya un amor o acaso la presencia de otra lo haga?
1. Chapter 1

No soy ella

 **Capitulo único**

AVISOS: Como siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad lo mismo que lenguaje malsonante que puede resultar ofensivo así que tampoco quiero reclamos ya que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

Así mismo se trata de un songfic, la canción es _NO SOY ELLA, de Daniela Romo,_ por lo cual todo crédito le pertenece a la misma, así como la letra de la canción aparece en **Negritas y entre párrafos;** el resto del texto aparece normal o en otro formato según mis necesidades para el contenido de la trama. Gracias.

watch?v=HjB47kLlhk0

Link donde podrán encontrar esta canción, por si gustan escucharla mientras leen. Gracias.

Capitulo levemente beteado por Ros Potter, al menos gran parte, pues para alcanzar a subir este 9 de enero, no he podido enviarle esta última versión final por lo que si existe algún error les pido su consideración, los próximos fics espero que si estén beteados en su totalidad. Gracias por su comprensión.

 **¡Siempre ella!**

 **Paso mi tiempo esperando**

 **Tus reacciones me sorprenden más**

 **Sigues atado a sus modos, al pasado y a tu soledad**

¿Por qué tiene que aparecer siempre el recuerdo de ella? Ya es una constante peor que problema matemático sin solución; la odio _/a pesar de nunca conocerla, a pesar de que entregara su vida por la mía/_ porque su ausencia continua influyendo en ti; tu trato, tus breves y cortas sonrisas, tus suaves suspiros, así como tus lagrimas que junto a tu eterna soledad son siempre por causa de ella.

Dejaste de compararme con uno para pasar a compararme con la otra.

 **Porque me enamore**

 **No sé, solo fue el azar**

 **Lleno de cadenas que me condenan**

 **Pues tú me quieres comparar**

Mas a pesar de todo como idiota de ti me fui a enamorar; luchando por tu recuperación con un empeño tal que ni con Voldemort y el final de la guerra, que nadie había vista ni volverá a ver, llegando incluso a olvidarme de mí mismo siendo tal extremo que a quienes antes llamaba y consideraba amigos, hoy por hoy me vuelven la espalda y la cara con profundo desprecio solo por haberme atrevido a cambiar mi destino, por no hacer lo que ellos deseaban –especialmente los Weasley's- llegando al grado de realizar declaraciones difamatorias en contra tuya y mía, lo mismo que revelando confidencias hechas cuando aún les pensaba amigos; pero sus jugarretas de poco o nada han servido ya que lo único que han conseguido es mostrar quienes son en realidad, alejándonos definitivamente, rompiendo para siempre los lazos que nos unían sin reparación posible; y todo eso no me importaría sí solamente, tú, me vieras a mí, a este pobre enamorado tuyo y no me comparases una y otra vez con ella, como siempre estás haciendo.

 **No soy ella, basta de jugar así**

 **No soy ella, no me quieras inventar**

 **No soy ella, deja ya de idealizar**

 **Yo ya no quiero sufrir así**

Tal vez esto sea un absurdo total, pero no puedo evitar el que a tu lado cada día que me encuentro me enamorare más y más. Llegando a creer que posiblemente tú también pudieras quererme aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que yo te amo, aun cuando en el fondo se bien que ya no me ves a mi sino solo son la imagen ideal de alguien más, de alguien que te hace sufrir y por ende, también a mi ¿Por qué no puedes ver que mi amor es real, no solo una invención? ¿Por qué no ver que mi amor te puede hacer feliz que estoy aquí y no solo soy una idealización como ella?

 **Con el corazón destrozado**

 **Me confundes con un ser alado**

 **Tan solo soy fantasía**

 **En el lecho que ella abandono**

Me dejaste pensar que todo era maravilloso entre nosotros, especialmente luego de nuestra primera vez ¡Fue una noche tan mágica! Tus apasionados besos, tus demandantes caricias que como lava ardiente arrasaban todo a su paso desprendiendo de mi cuerpo, prenda tras prenda, hasta dejarme por completo a tu merced; expuesto y desnudo a tu deseosa mirada ónix, para luego despojarte de tus propias ropas con una inmensa urgencia para así unir nuestros cuerpos piel con piel; haciéndome estremecer ante las nuevas sensaciones que recién entonces, descubría; preparaste mi cuerpo con tanta ternura y cuidado como si fuese a romperme tratándome como a una delicadísima figura de cristal, lo cual fue hermoso y desesperante a la vez, ya que te llevabas mi virginidad, así que el dolor era inevitable y aun con el mismo, el placer fue enorme dándome la más maravillosa de las experiencias de mi vida; esa primera vez, resulto inolvidable ya que también fue la única ocasionen que dijiste ¡Te quiero, Harry! Merlín, sabe que fueron las tres palabras más bellas que nunca antes había oído, tres palabras como ninguna otra acción de tu parte hasta en ese entonces lograron que alcanzara el orgasmo y en recompensa también fue la primera vez que dije ¡Te amo, Severus! Y quise creer que estas fueron las que te hicieron alcanzar las estrellas y el cielo al menos en esa primera vez.

Porque los encuentros íntimos que hemos tenido desde ese día hasta hoy continúan siendo agradables, apasionados y placenteros pero el fantasma de ella termino por entrar en nuestra cama y ahora no solo me haces mirarte fijamente mientras lo hacemos, hasta casi dolerme los ojos por intentar no parpadear continuamente, sino que me obligas a permanecer silencioso lo más posible como si mis gemidos masculinos rompieran tus fantasías acerca de ella; porque ahora lo sé, imaginas que soy ella a quien haces el amor puesto que ya no es mi nombre el que gimes y gritas mientras posees mi cuerpo una y otra vez sino el de ella, el de Lily Evans; incluso he imaginado que tal vez en algún momento de tu pasado con ella verdaderamente compartiste el lecho, porque si no es así, entonces ¿Por qué tanta obsesión de tu parte por ella?

 **Porque no puedes ver**

 **Tan solo soy** otro más **(otra mujer) ***

 **Pues si no resuelves**

 **A mí no vuelves**

 **No puedo más vivir así**

Enfrentar a un fantasma no es jamás fácil menos aun sencillo, porque la idealizas haciéndola más que perfecta ¡Insuperable! Pero creí estúpidamente que tendría alguna oportunidad de al menos tener tu cariño con que conformarme aunque no tuviese nunca tu amor como si lo tiene ella, mi madre.

Aun cuando vivir así sea insoportablemente doloroso, era solo una a la que tenía que enfrentar pero he estado todo este tiempo ciego ante las pistas que se me presentaban pues ya no es solo Lily Evans y su fantasma quien me aleja de ti, pues otra más se ha introducido entre los dos; y mientras que una está muerta – por lo tanto podía llegar a aceptarla, a que fuese la tercera en esta pseudo relación que hemos mantenido- haz dejado que otra entre en nuestra vida y esta, está viva, por lo que luchar contra dos ¡No es posible!

 **No soy ella, siempre te he querido amar**

 **Y mostrarte que hay un mundo que soñar**

 **Siempre ella, no te dejas rescatar**

 **Y es imposible vivir así**

Poco a poco esta nueva intrusa se ha ido metiendo en nuestras vidas y nuestra relación de tal forma que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que nos hemos alejado últimamente, así como tampoco notas lo que me duele el alejamiento entre ambos intentando e intentando hacerte ver lo que te amo y que en mis brazos no encontraras más que un mundo ideal, un mundo de ensueños, pero me ignoras ahora solo la intrusa de Ginny es quien está presente entre los dos y por eso seguir así ya no es posible.

 **Bésame, y libérate en mis brazos hoy**

 **Déjame, ya no juegues con mi corazón**

Tus besos ya no me pertenecen, tu cuerpo hace tiempo que ya no se funde con el mío, ella vino a estar entre los dos, es quien recibe tus caricias, tus besos y tu amor ahora, mientras que yo tan solo soy un simple juguete del que ya te has cansado pues ahora sé que luchar contra ella y el fantasma es imposible y el único que sufre es mi herido corazón.

 **No soy ella, no me dejas existir**

 **Ni mostrarte todo lo que llevo en mí**

 **Siempre ella, ya no soy lo que antes fui**

 **Y es imposible sufrir así**

Intento continuar en una lucha que se he perdido de antemano ya que primero fue el fantasma de ella la que entre ambos estuvo pero podía soportarlo a pesar de que nunca un Te amo de tus labios brotara, mas no puedo seguir con la presencia de Ginny en nuestras vidas ¡No, en tu vida! Ya que ni siquiera soy parte de ella ahora, no cuando hace solo unos instantes les he visto amándose los dos en la que fuera nuestra cama y con ello no solo me destrozas para siempre sino que también sé que tu amor jamás fue mío, por lo que sufrir así ya no es aguantable.

 **No soy ella, ya no quieras pretender**

 **Tengo orgullo, pero yo se te querer**

 **Siempre ella, basta ya de usarme así**

 **Que ya no puedo sobrevivir**

Por ultimo ha llegado el final sé que después de leer esto no te sorprenderás por mi decisión e incluso dudo de que te lastime en algo, dado que ya tienes a un nuevo amor: Ginny. Tan solo te pido que no le hagas lo que a mí, pues es imposible superar a la "santísima Lily Evans" y nota que dijo Evans pues es ese fantasma el que jamás puede vencer pero también sé que a diferencia de Lily Evans ¡Yo si te amé, te amo y te amare por siempre! Por eso también de esta decisión pues sé que sin ti no podría sobrevivir así como tampoco podría soportar verte al lado de Ginny, amándola como no pudiste amarme.

Con todo mi amor

Harry J. Potter

Y una vez terminada aquella despedida, un brillante resplandor se dejó ver que envolvió todo el lugar de una fuerte luz roja, a la vez que un desgarrador y agónico grito se escuchaba:

-¡HARRRRY, NOOOOOOOOO, MI AMOR!

FIN

 _(Con tentativa a continuación, dependiendo de la aceptación de la historia, siendo solo 2 capítulos más)_

Notas finales: Espero les guste este pequeño one shot o será ¿three shot? Eso dependerá de la aceptación de este fic, que como verán es un leve tributo al cumpleaños de Severus Snape y con el cual retomo mis fics aunque si bien las actualizaciones no serán continuas si serán una por mes por tal motivo en dichas actualizaciones les avisaría cual será el fic que se actualizara junto con la fecha de subida así como también el título y numero del capítulo en ser subido, pues con tanto tiempo que ha pasado es muy probable que ya no recuerden por donde voy, si hasta a mí se me olvida jiji, por lo que siguiendo con esta idea:

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN**

FIC: Un Amor Destinado, Capítulo 21: Asuntos ministeriales acerca de reacciones, acusados, juicios, condenas y vampiros en Hogwarts. (Parte II: juicios)

FECHA DE SUBIDA: Domingo 14 de febrero 2016

*en la canción original esta línea es tan solo soy otra mujer por eso lo dejo entre paréntesis y en negritas pero como notaran con la narración no va con el fic, así que por eso de esta aclaración.

Canciones para la posible continuación, ambas de Daniela Romo y como verán serán desde tres puntos de vista, en este el primero que espero hallan descubierto y los otros serán de los involucrados directos que también se mencionan en este punto de vista, así que les dejo con las letras de dichas canciones, si les convencen puede que me anime con la continuación ok. Gracias.

 **Duele**

Te busco en cada cara por ahí

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi partir

Y mientras tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Me refugio en el silencio

En la almohada en que me duermo.

Pero tú qué sabes olvidar

Que tomas el amor como de juego

Pero tú no te quisiste dar

Por miedo a enamorarte

De ser un loco amante.

Duele saber que no hay amor que te supere

Que araño las paredes de sentir

Que en otro cuerpo puedas ser feliz,

Me matan los celos.

Duele tenerte que admitir tal como eres

Si todos tus defectos defendí

Yo sé que ya no puedo retenerte

Que tengo que ser fuerte,

Duele pues tengo que aprender a estar sin ti.

Y mientras tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Me refugio en el silencio en la almohada

En que me duermo.

Pero tú qué sabes olvidar

Que tomas el amor como de juego

Pero tú no te quisiste dar

Por miedo a enamorarte

De ser un loco amante.

Duele saber que no hay amor que te supere

Que araño las paredes de sentir

Que en otro cuerpo puedas ser feliz

Me matan los celos.

Duele tenerte que admitir tal como eres

Si todos tus defectos defendí

Yo sé que ya no puedo retenerte

Que tengo que ser fuerte

Duele pues tengo que aprender a estar sin ti

Hay duele pues tengo que aprender a estar sin ti.

 **Te amare hasta el final**

Te amare te amare hasta el final

Pues en ti ya bebí la eternidad

Te amare desde el fondo de mi alma

No habrá condiciones, es mi razón de ser

Te amare, te amare hasta el final

Aunque sé que el crepúsculo vendrá

Te amare a pesar que algunos años

Me apartan tus labios y dicen no soy para ti

He tocado el cielo con tu prisa

Me volví sonrisa para ti

Cuando hablas de tus planes y de mí

Voy viviendo al ritmo de tus besos

Del tiempo por venir

Es tan solo un hecho, siempre lo sé, te amare

Te amare, te amare

Hasta el final

Porque en ti se murió mi soledad

Te amare con mis ganas de tenerte

Alejare tus miedos

Pues mis sueños son solo de ti

He seguido el pulso de tus pasos

Eres el impulso de mi voz

Me siento aquí en tus brazos como un dios

Permanecerá la luz la magia

La historia de este amor

Tú debes saberlo

Por siempre jamás te amaré


	2. Chapter 2 duele

No soy ella

Capítulo 2: Duele

AVISOS: Como siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad lo mismo que lenguaje malsonante que puede resultar ofensivo así que tampoco quiero reclamos ya que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

 **Canción: Duele de Daniela Romo.**

watch?v=AKMh-mzync

Gracias por sus preciosos y alentadores comentarios:

*Anónimo *Starloveuchiha *Minha SG *Bruja13 *Shim Lizzy *RankaxAlto *setsuna-GW *Himeno Sakura Hamasaki *mariposa de cristal *Mar91 *luxycatyaoista *la rosa *Anairafuji *Moonsy

Igual que en el primer capítulo este es un POV, por lo que quizás parezca no tener relación con el primero al menos de inicio, pero poco a poco irán viendo que Si lo hace. Siento la tardanza – 1 año aproximadamente- pero esta historia fue concebida para festejar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido profesor Severus Snape, así que aun cuando es corta, tendrán que esperar el desenlace -POV Severus- hasta el 2018, ok. Gracias por su atención.

Sin beteo por lo que perdonen las posibles faltas ortográficas y errores de lógica, ok.

Dedicado a todas las amantes del SNARRY. Porque este fandom junto con el Drarry continúen vivos, largo, largo tiempo.

 **Te busco en cada cara por ahí**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi partir**

 **Y mientras tu recuerdo sigue aquí**

 **Me refugio en el silencio**

 **En la almohada en que me duermo**.

Un día me dijiste simplemente ¡Adiós, no te quiero ya! Ignorándome por completo dándole así muerte a nuestro amor; sencillamente me dejaste como si fuera una prenda sucia y sin valor que una vez usada en su propósito no fuera más útil.

Te resulto tan sencillo dejarme, nunca pensaste en mí, solamente en ti, en tus egoístas deseos, ni en el tiempo que te estuve esperando en que siempre estuve cuando me necesitaste, en todas las cosas que hice por ti, en todo lo que mi familia te dio, pero nada de eso importo solo lo que tú querías.

Y a pesar de que fuiste cruel y me abandonaste sin remordimiento alguno y continúo buscando tu rostro cada vez que salgo por ahí, te llevaste tu cuerpo, pero dejaste todos los preciosos recuerdos que hicimos juntos dejándome en la soledad y el silencio, abrazada a la almohada que alguna vez usaste.

 **Pero tú qué sabes olvidar**

 **Que tomas el amor como de juego**

 **Pero tú no te quisiste dar**

 **Por miedo a enamorarte**

 **De ser un loco amante.**

Cada día mi amor continúa más y más, no solo intacto hacia ti sino también más arraigado en mi ser, amándote como nadie más podría hacerlo, pero tú jamás lo notaste; jamás pensaste en entregarte, jugaste con mis sentimientos y emociones, dejaste que te amara y ¿De que sirvió? ¡De nada, absolutamente de nada!

Ya que no sabes lo que es amar como yo, con este fuego que te quema cada día, que me hace buscarte en cada rincón con tanta locura, con tanto que entregarte.

Pero tú ¡No sabes lo que es eso! Siempre fuiste un cobarde, podrás ante otros aparentar ser un "héroe" pero no eres nada ni nadie, si no fuese por mí y mi familia habrías muerto.

Y sabiéndolo, te atreviste a dejarme; te atreviste a decirme que no podemos estar juntos porque no soy suficiente para ti; que no soy lo que esperabas al final de cuentas.

 **Duele saber que no hay amor que te supere**

 **Que araño las paredes de sentir**

 **Que en otro cuerpo puedas ser feliz,**

 **Me matan los celos**.

Pero a pesar de todo, no he podido dejarte atrás, olvidarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo he intentado borrarte con otros cuerpos, otros besos, otras caricias; mas ninguno de ellos se puede comparar a ti.

¡Y lo que más duele es que estas tan feliz con ese!

Con quien me robo tu amor, con ese imbécil amargado y mortifago que tanto sufrimiento, así como amarguras te hizo vivir desde que entraste a Hogwarts, pero aun sabiéndolo…

Aun viviéndolo ¡Estas con Snape! Y yo aquí muriéndome de celos y rabia, amándote como ese nunca sabrá hacerlo, pues para amarte realmente solo yo y ¡Nadie más!

 **Duele tenerte que admitir tal como eres**

 **Si todos tus defectos defendí**

 **Yo sé que ya no puedo retenerte**

 **Que tengo que ser fuerte,**

 **Duele pues tengo que aprender a estar sin ti.**

Me abandonaste cuando ya no te fui útil, me dejaste creer que tendríamos un futuro juntos, que seriamos la perfecta y hermosa familia feliz.

Pero siempre note lo débil que eres, lo ridículo de tu carácter, con tanta "nobleza" siempre dispuesto a sacrificarte por otros sin querer nada a cambio

¡Si cómo no! ¿Quién puede ser tan altruista, tan absurdo? La respuesta es nadie, pero siempre ibas mostrando una cara de mosquita muerta y es que nadie se daba cuenta de cómo eras en verdad…

Un niño abandonado, asesino, rompe reglas y buscador de fama, que fingió salvarme solo para engañarme e ilusionar a mi tierno corazón.

 **Y mientras tu recuerdo sigue aquí**

 **Me refugio en el silencio en la almohada**

 **En que me duermo.**

Siempre fui tu juego, tu burla, te reías de mí y ahora me restriegas tu romance de ensueño, vienes a mi hogar con descaro; diciendo lo feliz que eres con tu amante y todos te felicitan, mientras yo me tengo que esconder en mi habitación.

Callando mis gritos de rabia, celos y dolor con mi almohada, recordando que tú me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado, que yo sería tuya y tú, mío.

 **Pero tú qué sabes olvidar**

 **Que tomas el amor como de juego**

 **Pero tú no te quisiste dar**

 **Por miedo a enamorarte**

 **De ser un loco amante.**

Mas tus promesas son tan falsas como todo tu lo eres, me dejaste de lado cuando ya no te fui útil y todo ¿Por qué?

¡Solo porque me viste acostándome con Dean! Decidiste decirme adiós como si nada, como si el juego hubiese terminado para ti.

Todo porque no sabes lo que es amar de verdad, por tus patéticas excusas de que fui la que te engaño, pero tú y yo sabemos la realidad…

Y es que ¡No sabes entregarte al amor! Que te da miedo tener sexo, a veces me da lástima Snape pues cuando vea que eres tan frígido, es seguro que te mandara a la fregada.

 **Duele saber que no hay amor que te supere**

 **Que araño las paredes de sentir**

 **Que en otro cuerpo puedas ser feliz**

 **Me matan los celos.**

Y entonces regresaras a mí, como siempre debió ser, como siempre tenía que estar, y veras como todo el dolor desaparecerá, ya que nunca habrá existido.

Aunque ya me he cansado de tanta espera y que sigas jugando a la "casita" con el imbécil mortifago por lo que te daré una manita para que veas que tú debes de estar conmigo.

Que ambos estamos muriendo por el dolor de tu ausencia, de tu partida; que mis besos son los únicos que te harán felices, que no tendrás que estar más con Severus Snape ¡Nunca jamás!

Por siempre tuya eternamente

Ginebra "Ginny" Weasley Prewett

 **Duele tenerte que admitir tal como eres**

 **Si todos tus defectos defendí**

 **Yo sé que ya no puedo retenerte**

 **Que tengo que ser fuerte**

 **Duele pues tengo que aprender a estar sin ti**

 **Hay duele pues tengo que aprender a estar sin ti.**

\- ¡HARRRRY, NOOOOOOOOO, MI AMOR! – un grito desgarrador surco el aire, mientras un dolido amante corría a sujetar entre sus brazos ansiosos, el desvanecido cuerpo de su amor.

A la vez que una zorra -upps, perdón- pelirroja, o sea Ginny, corría hacia la chimenea y lazando polvos flu en la misma…

\- ¡AUXILIO AURORES, HAN MATADO A HARRY POTTER! – grito la joven y así…

Continuara… el próximo año 2018

Notas finales: Espero les agrade, nos vemos con el cierre, el siguiente cumpleaños de nuestro amado Severus Snape.

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN**

 **FIC:** un gatito para mí, capitulo 16

 **FECHA DE SUBIDA:** martes 14 de febrero 2017


End file.
